elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Hauler
The Hauler is a ship manufactured by Zorgon Peterson. Built with a classic shuttle-style design, its relatively large cargo hold and low price make it an excellent light freighter for traders just starting their careers and seeking to upgrade from the Sidewinder MkI. It is slow for its size, however, as well as poorly armed and armored, characteristics which place it at a severe disadvantage in combat situations and significantly reduce its effectiveness in other roles. Furthermore, despite having more cargo capacity than the Sidewinder, the Hauler still tops out at 26t, making it better suited for trading rare commodities rather than general goods due to the former's higher profit potential in small quantities. For most pilots, purchasing a Hauler is a short-term investment on the path to obtaining other, more versatile vessels. Overview The pilots seat is situated at the front of the ship with a standard view. A single Class 1 hardpoint is located at the bottom of the nose while 2 utility slots are situated atop the rear of the ship The Hauler; as its name suggests, was designed to haul cargo for a cheap price and is the trader's equivalent to the Eagle MkII with a capacity of 26T. While this is much better than the Sidewinder MkI and Eagle, it is still a very low amount and won't allow for much profit with regular goods. The Hauler is, rather surprisingly, an amazing exploration ship. With Jump ranges around 40LY with engineering it can easily become an explorer's best friend. The issue is that its low compartment space means the max Fuel Scoop available is only class 3 and its fuel tank is very small meaning constant waits at fuel stars as well as being unable to explore areas with few fuel stars in range. Because the ship is so light, adding even a single ton will drastically reduce this range; engineering all internals to be low weight is a must and the Hauler can struggle with long-range deliveries when compared to the Adder. The Hauler can be a decent Mining ship, as it can carry more materials than a Sidewinder or Eagle; but it will mine very slowly due to the single hardpoint. It is generally advised to wait until the Adder becomes an option before mining is attempted, as the Hauler will be forced to make constant runs back to stations and is a very easy target for pirates. In combat the Hauler is debatably the single worst ship in the game in the role; even including Ship Launched Fighters. With only a single hardpoint, just 2 utility mounts, terrible shielding and low armor the Hauler is incapable of defending against even a stock Sidewinder. Combined with its low Mass Lock dodging Interdictions becomes a matter of life and death. Despite this, Pirates will occasionally fly the Hauler, but these are generally easy pickings for even beginner pilots. The Hauler's most notable drawback is that it is only slightly less expensive than the Adder, which can carry more cargo than the Hauler while also being capable of defending itself and maintaining more varied capability. While the Adder has less jump-range, it has a better Class Fuel Scoop and Fuel Tank as well as not losing as much range with extra weight. It is generally more profitable and viable for traders to simply take a few extra jobs in their Sidewinder and buy an Adder instead; whereas explorers should pick up the Hauler as soon as possible, and Combat pilots should steer clear and pick up the Eagle. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Hauler. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Videos File:Feel_Young_-_Elite_Dangerous_Hauler File:Elite_Dangerous_From_Scratch_-_Trading File:Elite_Dangerous_-_The_Orbis_Starport File:The Hauler Elite Dangerous Gallery File:Hauler 3.png File:Hauler-and-Asteroids.png|Hauler and asteroids File:Hauler 1.png|Hauler engines File:Hauler-Ship-Flying.png|Hauler ship flying File:Peek of the week 37.jpg|Cockpit concept File:Screenshot_0002.jpg|Hauler in dock ED-Hauler-spaceship-docked-front.png|Hauler ship docked File:Haulerback_saitou_30d1a88e049c.png File:Hauler-ship-docked-front.png|Hauler docked front File:Hauler-Outpost-Planet.png|Hauler with an outpost and a planet File:Hauler-ship-docked-rear.png|Hauler ship docked rear File:blueprint-hauler.png|Zorgon Peterson Hauler Blueprint ru:Hauler Category:Zorgon Peterson Category:Freighters